Super Smash Bros Halloween!
by Ziden115
Summary: After the events of the Ultima Brigade War, the Smashers Celebrate with a halloween party! This is a fun time!


After the events of the Ultima Brigade War, the time of Halloween appeared again, instead of focusing on our favorite Touho girls, we're looking at how the Smashers enjoy a party, a Halloween party!

" Hoo yeah! Time for a victory party!" Crazy Hand is seen flyin round the room laughing wildly as Master Hand looked at his brother fly around like a madman.

" Jeez, this is why I don't let you party." Master Hand said while sighing. " are you sure you should be here? Shouldn't you be back home?" Master Hand looked over to Yukari whom was wearing her Castlevania-esque clothing while she chuckled.

" Well, this is a party for the workers, so i might as well come, no matter what certain people say." Yukari simply said as Mario and luigi entered the room, wearing their Racoon and Tanooki suits respectively.

" That's a right! If you don't like the fact that writer makes alot of the same storues with similar chars, you can a stop reading and go somewhere else!" Mario followed up with a bright smile.

" Anyways, where is the cake? Luigi is a hungry Tanooki." Luigi was licking his lips as Yukari pointed to the chocolate cake on the table.

" Nonetheless, if the author wants to include chars in his story, might as well put them there, even if people don't like them or whatever nonsense excuse they want to bash him." Yukari explained.

" Excatly, but enough of that, its time to party and welcome the new Smashers you and Ziden recruited!" Master Hand pointed to Little Mac, wearing his pink jogging suit while looking up at Samus in the Light version of her Suit.

" You must be the new fighter, Little mac right?" Samus asked.

" Yeah I am, I'm new here, kinda surprised I got picked for this. When Zidena nd Yukari handed me that envelope, Doc sure passed out." Mac took a strong drink of his drink while smiling.

" Can't wait to see how you fare in the Next Smash tournament shortstuff." Samus pets the man on the head as a joke as Macc frowned.

Kirby is seen walking with Pac Man, eating a bunch of food as Lucina watched the two converse in their own weird language. " How do they understand each other father?" Lucina turned to Chrom who shrugged.

" I am not exactly sure, this whole place just seems...new to me, its strange seeing the Hero King and the radiant Hero at the same place at the same time...wearing each other's clothes as well." Chrom said while looking at the two.

" This style of clothing...is kinda hard to get used to." Marth was refering to the larrge shoulder guard he was wearing now while the metals were somewhat weighing him down.

" Hmm, not for me anyways, I never notice weight from my clothing, must be so usedto it then." Ike shrugged while heftin Ragnell to his shoulder.

" There's even Pit's dark half and Palutena too." Yukari pointed to Palutena whom was wearing all black this time.

" So this is that place where you go to fight huh Pit?" Palutena was looking around the mansion the Smashers come to whenever they gather during Smashing Time.

" Humph, nothing but a bunch of wweaklings here." Dark Pit added while resting against a wall, being distant and cold to everyone nearby.

" Who are you calling weak you litt-" Dedede had to hold Bowser back, strangely enough as Bowser chomping the air, wanting to tear that dark angel apart.

" Alot of newcomers this time...including one we don't understand completely." Yukari points to the Duck Hunt Dog as it was stealing Wario's drink when he wasn't looking and running off.

" Don't question my methods, he will be well recieved!" Master Hand simply said with what could be decifered as a smile, because of the whole, he has no face thing.

Mario, Sonic, Pac-Man and Mega man are seen talking to each other and getting along just fine.

" I'm glad you could make it Mega man! I'm glad you got into Smash Bros, despitee losing to Sonic in that entry match for Brawl." Mario said as Megaman chuckled softly.

" Yeah and now I'm here, ready to fight it out with my fellow friends and Robots!" Mega Man smiled brightly as Pac Man merely gave off a waka for som unknown reason.

" Huh, I'm surprised that you allowed the past Smashers to compete here too." Snake said while dresse up like Rambo.

" why not? You're nevr really fired from the tounaments, you guys can always compete when you feel up to it, or you don't, simple as that." Master Hand explained.

" Oh, that makes sense somewhat." Snake said and shrugged, yawning while leaning against a wall.

" Glad that war is finally over though, so much bloodshed and Ziden was even injured urnin the final battle." Zelda said while standing next to link and Ganondorf.

" Bah, that Ultima Brigade was always a pain, you guys should have let me wipe them out completely." Ganondorf clutched his fist while his long hair flowed behind him, he was wearing his Hyrule Warrior costume.

" Why did you leave the Scions of Oscura?" Link asked.

" I'm a King of Evil, I don't work under people, people work under me and I like being here with the Smashers, free food, I can fight without getting killed. What's not to like?" Ganondorf asked while looking to Link.

" True...very true actually." LInk shrugged while letting his scarf move freely around him.

Captain Falcon and Olimar were simply sitting down while yawning, feeeling tired after partying too hard.

" NGGGHHH! THIS IS AN OUTRAGE!" Ghirahim is seen in a rage at the fact that he's a mere Assist Trophy instead of being a full blown fighter.

" Oh shut it Ghirahim, we're tired of hearing you complain about not being a fighter." Magnus is seen waving off Ghirahim's endless complaining. I mean seriously, he's been doing it for a few hours now.

" Hey? Where is Ness and lucas? And the Ice climbers?" Peach asked.

" Off Trick or Treating in the Neighborhood." Bowser answered with a huff as they came back huge bags of candy.

" Hehe! We got a big ole haul of candy this time around!" Ness plops the bag on the floor while smiling.

" Hmm, make sure to get plenty of excercise after that candy so you don't put on weight." Wii Fit Trainer advised as she was stretching after her meal.

" Sure Ms. Fit!" Lucas goes to unwrap a tasty chocolate bar.

" Its at times like these you wonder what else can happen that will force us into a crazy war or something." Yukari wondered while drinking some sake while watching the Miis run around as Bowser jr and Co were busy planning to trick the kids...well more like scare them crapless!

" Hehehe! No worries, why waste our time with trick or treating when we can just steal candy from the brats?" Bowser Jr. was seen wearing his mask over his face while pulling out his paintbrush.

" PK Flash!" A bbright green green ball is seen floating over the Koopalings and violently exploding sending them flying as they became stars in the sky.

" Hmm, I feel like we're missing someone?" Master Hand wondered while shulk was busy eating the cake.

" Man! This cake is wonderful! Who baked this masterpiece?" Shulk was looking around for baker of the cakes and snacks as Peach looked over to him.

" That would be me MR. shulk." Peach waved at him.

" ah yes, Shulk, there's a warrior i was not expecting to be so...powerful, you did see those sparing match tapes we sent in right?" Yukari asked while looking at him.

" YEs, I am shocked too, Ziden never got a single hit on him. Ganted this was past Ziden, but still, whenever Ziden recovers from his weakened state." Master Hand said while watching Shulk converse with the smashers as Greninja crept along the ground and reached up on the table, snatching food off the table everyonce in a while.

" Everyone! Gather around!" Yukari is seen yelling out as everyonee looked to her clanking a wine glass with a spoon. " I'd like to propose a toast, to all the Smashers that have helped us out in the past and to welcome the newcomers to our Midst!" Yukari raised her glass as everyone cheered.

" YEah! We're saving the Universe, World, Galaxy or Planet on a daily basis! Better get used to it!" Mario yelled as everyone heard a yell as Master Hand is seen violently twitching. " Uh...Master Hand?"

Master Hand is seen covered in purple flames as they exploded into a black mist, covering the room as it soon formed into a massive giant, also known as the Master Core!

" What in the world is that!?" Shulk is seen pulling out the Monado and staring down he massive being.

" Dunno, bu this is nothing new, stop the bad thing and continue the party!" Snake is sen pulling out a rocket launcher before the Giant poined ou with his hand in a stopping motion. " Huh?"

The Master Giant is seen moving his massive arm to the stereo and turned on the music, allowing the party to continue as he went to raise the roof as everyone got into the partying mood, minus to mopers and evil dudes.

Yukari is seen looking to the camera and smiling. " Happy Halloween everyone."

Meanwhile...

Ziden is seen resting in a bed somewhere, with pure white hair and wrinkled skin. " Heh, I hope you enjoyed seeing the new Smashers converse, but no worries, you'll see more of them real soon~" Ziden is seen opening his mouth as a long tongue came out and shot into the camera as he laughed, only to look shocked as the camera dropped. " Oh shit! That was not supposed to happen! Blood is going everywhere!"

The door is heard opening (Note this would be seen through the broken camera on the floor) as someone runs into the room. " Eh what- ZIDEN!? THE HELL MAN!?"

" Shut up Natsu! Get the damn towels and clean up that mess!" Ziden ordered.

" Get your pregnant wife to do it! I'm not your damn servent!" Natsu retored back as the blood was now visible on the camera.

" No! YOU WILL DO AS I COMMAND!" Ziden yelled in a new tone,s ounding very similar to a certain Megatron.

" Gah! Stop yelling you jerk!" Ziden and Natsu went back and forth for a while now until Erza walks into the room and carries the cameraman to the infirmary.

A pumpkin could be seen on the window laughing hard as the scene shifted to a dark room with a glowing watch with 4 flames on it as one of them went out. " Three seals remain until the Master can be revived."

_Author's Notes: Hurray I did a Halloween again...yay! Anyways what Yukari and Master Hand were talking about were what one of my EX-FRIENDS complained about in my stories, how I give the Touhou girls too much focus. Uh, that's the point of the Crossover, to show their growth in a new environment. But whatever, I will keep doing things my way and if you don't like it, then stop reading, simple as that. Happy Halloween and don't let Ziden near your candy...its not gonna be pretty. And that ominous message? You'll learn what it means in the future._


End file.
